Chibi-usa's red eyes
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: A comedy about how Chibi-usa got her red eyes.


  
Did you ever wonder about any of the weird things in anime? Well, one thing I've   
always wondered about in Sailor Moon is Chibi-Usa's eyes...the only other   
character with those ruby/garnet eyes is Setsuna. Kinda makes you wonder...So   
here's MY theory.   
  
Once, in the heart of the great city of Crystal Tokyo, there was a racquet   
ball court. This probably doesn't seem all that strange to you, since racquet   
ball courts aren't all that uncommon. Even the players, rather famous citizens   
of a rather famous city, probably wouldn't seem all that strange to you. After   
all, the most powerful people in Crystal Tokyo are all pretty friendly with one   
another. At least, until a little incident involving the collision of three   
balls in the racquet ball court. Unfortunately, only one of them was the racquet ball...  
  
"Sir Endymion!" Setsuna rushed over to the fallen form of her racquet ball   
partner, who was lying on the floor moaning and clutching his groin.   
"Are-are you alright?"  
Endymion, Neo-king Endymion to you and I, but merely Endymion to his close   
friend Setsuna, finally managed the strength to glare up at his ruby eyed   
companion.   
"No, I am NOT alright!" A thoughtful look crossed the great kings face.   
"By the way...where'd you learn that back-hand?"  
"It, well...it just kind of came to me. You could say that I...I was   
inspired!"  
In a cool, and surprisingly rational voice, Endymion asked Setsuna,   
"Do me a favor? Don't get inspired anymore."  
The apologetic keeper of time just nodded, swallowed, and reached down to   
help her liege to his feet.   
As soon as he was on his feet, Endymion gave in to a show of behavior   
that, whilst completely appropriate to someone who just got nutted by a racquet   
ball, was a big NO NO for a king.  
He started cussing a blue streak.   
"Sir...Sir Endymion? What's wrong?" Setsuna asked in a concerned voice.  
Endymion gave the senshi of Pluto a look like she had just asked for a   
road report from captain obvious, but instead of saying so, chose to answer her   
query.   
"I can barely stand, and I'm due at one of those damned political receptions in   
twenty minutes."  
Suddenly an evilly sadistic grin split his face.   
"Say, Setsuna my friend...why don't you take me to your room?"  
"But...Sir Endymion, your quarters are closer."  
"I know, but I don't want Usagi to see me like this. She tends to   
be...excitable."  
'Yeah...excitable.' Setsuna thought wryly. ' Like carbon dioxide molecules   
in a block of dry ice when put in a blast furnace.'  
But she (wisely) didn't say anything, and instead helped her injured   
companion to her room.  
When Setsuna finally managed to drag Endymion's crippled ass...that is, help her   
injured king to her quarters, the aforementioned king was awed.   
Covering the walls were tapestries, masks, and paintings from hundreds of   
civilizations, spanning thousands of years.   
"Wow...nice place." He said appreciatively.  
Setsuna helped him sit in an over stuffed easy chair. "Thanks. Now,   
um...what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Endymion grinned and said, "I'm about to tell you how you can make up for   
the...inspiration."  
Setsuna sighed and began opening the buttons on her shirt.   
The injured neo-king looked confused for a moment, then realized what she   
was getting at.   
"No! Not THAT."  
'Damn...' Setsuna thought to herself as she rebuttoned her shirt. 'Thought I   
had him that time!'  
Endymion cleared his throat a bit and continued.   
"As you know, I have a reception tonight. It is vital that I attend this   
reception, because my wife would kill me if I didn't. But as you also know, I   
can barely stand, much less walk around all night."  
Frowning a bit, the momentary dark king asked the king of Crystal Tokyo,  
"So you want me to tell the Lady Serenity that you won't be attending?   
That way it seems like my fault, rather than yours?"  
Laughing sarcastically, Endymion said, "Oh, no. That would be letting you   
off easy." He reached into his right pocket and pulled something out.  
"I'm going to that reception...only it isn't going to be me."  
He held up the object for Setsuna to see.  
"That's where you come in."  
It was then that Setsuna realized he was holding up the Luna pen.  
  
'Damn it, no wonder Endymion hates these things so much! I wouldn't be   
surprised if he jumped in the way of that ball on purpose!' Setsuna thought   
darkly to herself.  
So far no one had questioned her disguise. She almost wished they would.   
She had spent all evening exchanging vapid pleasantries with various   
dignitaries, avoiding the Vegan ambassador (Whom she secretly loathed), and   
sidestepping Serenity's attempts to sneak kisses.   
Thinking that she was going to have to do the latter again, Setsuna almost   
walked away from the approaching queen. But the next words out of the Lady of   
Crystal Tokyo's mouth forestalled her.  
" Are you ready to leave honey?"  
The sensh of Time suffered a momentary crises. On one hand, if she stayed   
she was probably going to kill a VIP And she was pretty sure that that was a   
political NO-NO. On the other hand, if she went with Serenity, how was she   
supposed to get back to the real Endymion to trade places?  
Her problem was solved by the approach of the Vegan ambassador.  
'What the hell...I can just sneak out while she's asleep!'  
  
When they had reached the royal suite, Serenity headed straight for the   
bathroom. Setsuna stripped to the boxers and tee-shirt that Endymion wore   
beneath his suit.   
The perky Neo-queens voice called out from the bathroom.   
"Hey Mamo-chan! I'm going to take that test again!"  
Setsuna thought to herself, 'What test?', but of course, Endymion would   
know, so instead she answered,   
"That's great...Usako."  
A squeal of surprise and joy came from the bathroom, followed by silence.   
'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?'  
Her fears were confirmed moments later when Serenity appeared in the   
doorway of the bathroom, wearing nothing but an ear to ear grin.  
In her oh-so-cheerful voice, she Serenity said,  
"I'm ovulating!" Striding purposely towards the bed she continued,   
"And you know what that means!"  
Setsuna felt her mind go blank with panic.  
"But...I'm not...Usagi...no, No! NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
And that, my friends, is how Chibi-Usa got her red eyes.   
  
~Fin  
Michael Treiber  
'00  



End file.
